Temporary Insanity
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Luego de un concierto su mente sufre una división. ¿Conoces la diferencia entre Ryu-chan, Ryuichi y Sakuma-san? 'TohxRyuxNori' Nittle Grasper Fan


Temporary Insanity

Los parpados pesados, le costaba mantenerlos fijos sobre algún lugar. Imágenes confusas llenaban su cabeza, hace presión en ambas sienes intentando mitigar el creciente dolor que le acechaba.

Logra enfocar los ojos en el techo luego de parpadear veces seguidas y corre la mirada por la habitación encontrándola perfectamente arreglada. Entorna los ojos confundido, así no era como la recordaba, queda sentado en la cama y su mirada por todo su entorno.

Las paredes blancas con unas leves decoraciones en papel, cajones perfectos al igual que los pequeños objetos del buró. Mas imágenes atacan su cabeza y él solo puede entrecerrar los ojos tratando así de alejar los recuerdos.

Tantea su ropa al sentir unas suaves plumas rozarle la nuca y cae en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, llevaba sobrepuesto el abrigo negro de Tohma.

—¿Pero cómo?—la simple pregunta quedó olvidada en su mente cuando siente unos suaves golpes en la puerta y una melena morada hace aparición en el umbral.—Noriko.  
>—Buenos días dormilón, aquí la sexy Noriko te trae el desayuno.<br>—Pero son mas de las dos de la tarde—su atención se acababa de posar en el reloj de la pared.  
>—¡Tonto!—la chica le sonríe—De todas formas tienes que comer algo—le acerca el carrito en el que transportaba la comida y se lo deja al lado de la cama.<br>—Sí—asiente despacio y se fija en el desayuno. Un plato de frutas con nata, café con leche con suficiente azúcar y jugo de naranja natural. Dos huevos estrellados, pan tostado y un poco de Nutella.  
>—Tohma está con el administrador del hotel arreglando tu habitación—comente sonriente al ver como el chico comenzaba a ingerir los alimentos que le había traído—Y Kumagoro está con K—el cantante deja de comer y alza el rostro hacia la mujer.<br>—¿Tohma?—contempla como su acompañante deshace el moño que arreglaba su cabello y sus mechones caen libres por sus hombros.  
>—Estás en mi habitación, por si n lo habías notado—Bien, al menos ya sabía por qué se le hacía diferente la pieza.<br>—¿Entonces Tohma?—no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.  
>—El sólo está arreglando pequeñeces—sabía que la fémina le estaba ocultando algo.<br>—Noriko, ¿qué paso anoche?—había terminado de desayunar y miraba atento a la chica.  
>—Eso no importa Ryu, solo descansa un poco—dicho esto la mujer alza un brazo para poder jugar con su cabello.<br>—Pero, quiero saber—toma la mano de la tecladista y entrelaza sus dedos con los propios.  
>—No tiene importancia Ryuichi—le sonríe y se levanta para poder besar su mejilla—Y si tanto te interesa, podemos hablar con Tohma cuando regrese—ante eso no tenía como oponerse, así que dejó ir a su amiga.<br>—¿Lo prometes?—regresa los platos al carrito y se termina el jugo de naranja.  
>—Por supuesto—con esto dicho la chica le deja solo en la habitación. Sólo con sus pensamientos ya que ni siquiera Kumagoro estaba para protegerle.<p>

Se deja caer en la cama y se cubre con el abrigo del presidente de NG Records, suspira y se deja llevar por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

_El concierto programado para esa noche había sido de maravilla. El escenario era impresionante, el audio estaba a todo dar, las luces jugaban traviesas cambiando de color y de intensidad haciendo más cálida la estancia._

_Canción tras canción, su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina tras cada palabra, tras cada oración, memorias llenaban su mene, sentimientos enterrados que renacían como ave Fénix en su interior.  
>Su mirada se oscurece, observa al montón de personas que le acompañan, esa gran cantidad de fanáticos que gritaban su nombre y se movían al compas de su música.<em>

_El espectáculo termina y son aclamados por los admiradores, gritos y aplausos inundan sus oídos hasta que finalmente se alejan del escenario. Aguardan unos cuantos minutos en el camerino y una vez que han logrado despejar a la multitud, se desplazan a la salida._

_Los tres integrantes de la banda mas famosa de Japón se encontraba el silencio, escondidos entre las barreras de su mente como si estuviesen temiendo lo peor._

_La limosina les deja en la entrada del hotel en el cual se hospedan por las siguientes dos noches antes de continuar con el Tour de promoción a su última producción discográfica._

_Sus habitaciones se encontraban exactas una al lado de la otra. El presidente se despide primero con una leve sonrisa, la única fémina del grupo era la siguiente, sonríe de igual forma que el rubio tecladista mas se queda por unos momentos en el umbral de la puerta contemplando al cantante, el cual parecía completamente ido, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente se encontraba muy pero muy lejos, ellos lo sabían muy bien, tan solo podían pedir que nada sucediese esa noche._

_Cierra la puerta tras de sí y queda en la penumbra por momentos, tantea la pared para alcanzar el interruptor que encendía las luces._

_Contempla su habitación por momentos y al encontrar a su compañero rosa, lo toma en brazos y lo restriega contra sí con tal fuerza que pareciera que lo fuese a romper mientras comenzaba a cantar ente susurros una canción que no le había abandonado desde que salieron del recinto, no realmente consciente de que sus susurros estaban siendo escuchados._

_Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las lágrimas buscaban la manera de escapar. Se escurren silenciosas por su cara, inundando sus mejillas y causándole cosquillas al rozar sus oídos y algunas su cuello._

_Se gira en la cama escondiendo su rostro en la almohada y así las lágrimas cambian de dirección humedeciendo las sábanas mientras sus hombros comenzaban a convulsionar por la fuerza de sus sollozos. Siente el sabor salado en sus labios y lanza con fuerza a Kumagoro contra la pared._

_Queda sentado en la cama y abraza sus piernas escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Intenta tomar bocanadas de aire para así controlar su alocado corazón pero parecía una misión imposible y su mente jugando con sus recuerdos no eran de gran ayuda._

_Por momentos deja de cantar y su mente queda en blanco, como si su subconsciente tratase de decirle algo, algo que buscaba desesperadamente olvidar._

"_Aquí no hay nada para ti"_

_Algo en él simplemente se desconecta, como si sus sentidos se hubieran apagado y alejado de la realidad. En ese mismo estado de inconsciencia las lágrimas no dejaban de correr frías por su rostro y una fuerza descomunal de apodera de él._

_Todo el dolor que aun llevaba resguardado en su pecho luchaba furioso por salir y ésta era su oportunidad._

_Deshizo las sábanas de la cama, destroza las almohadas hasta que solo plumas quedaron regadas por todo el piso. El vaso de vidrio junto a la jarra de agua fría quedaron hechos pedazos y regador en el suelo.  
>Sus sollozos se intensificaron al igual que los espasmos que le recorren la espalda.<em>

_La cabeza le daba vueltas y la vista no podía enfocarla gracias a la cascada de agua salda que no parecía tener fin. Gracias al charco de agua y a los resto de hielo resbala por la estancia hasta caer de forma estrepitosa en el piso._

_La habitación finalmente había quedado en silencio, inclusive sus sollozos, que de un momento a otro se habían convertido en gritos, habían cesado._

_Sus ojos no lograban mantenerse abiertos y la luz distorsionaba su perspectiva de donde se encontraba, sus pulmones necesitados le reclamaban y un suave murmullo escapa de sus labios._

—_Sálvenme—solo eso fue suficiente para que la puerta de la habitación se abriera dando paso a su ex-manager seguido de sus compañeros de banda. _

_El americano lo posa con facilidad en la cama y mira al presidente por momentos esperando alguna orden._

—_Todos pudimos escucharle, ve a hablar con el administrador, no por algo pedimos las habitaciones más alejadas pero de todas formas no podemos confiarnos.  
>—En seguida—sin más, K abandona la habitación entonando los ojos con preocupación al ver como una llorosa Noriko se acercaba al cantante.<em>

_El rubio cruza miradas con la tecladista con la preocupación dibujada en sus rostro. Contemplan su semblante pedido y escuchan atentos su respiración, parecía que el cantante comenzaba a calmarse._

—_No hay nada aquí para ti—esas suaves palabras fueron claras para los miembros de Nittle Grasper y Noriko sin poder contenerse, abraza a Ryuichi y sus lágrimas chocan con la mejilla del oji-violeta.  
>—Yo te amo Ryuichi—susurra en su oído—Regresa con nosotros—siente como el peli-verde le abraza por la cintura y murmura su nombre.<br>—Noriko, ¿eres tú?—parpadea varias veces y logra enfocar a sus compañeros por momentos—Tohma, ¿dónde estás?  
>—Aquí estoy—se posiciona al lado contrario del cantante y susurra al igual que la chica en su oído—Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado—el cantante alza una mano pata acariciar suave la mejilla al de ojos verdes.<br>—Follame duro. Follame sin compasión hasta que me desmalle y así pueda dormir sin pesadillas—era una firme declaración. Las lágrimas de Noriko se intensificaron al escucharle mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir despacio y hablar suave en su oreja.  
>—Con gusto lo haremos Ryuichi.<em>

_Solo eso fue suficiente y ya no había vuelta atrás. Palabras susurradas con cariño, deseo y desesperación._

_Para él, era imposible reconocer de quien eran esas manos, esos labios que le recorrían sin vergüenza alguna. Su ropa era desprendida con agilidad y toques dulces, por su cuello viajaban besos húmedos hasta su pecho y uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por una lengua caliente dispuesta a jugar._

_La temperatura era sofocante, le costaba mantener la respiración y sus oídos se deleitaban con gemidos entrecortados y jadeos necesitados. Besos descuidados y fáciles eran repartidor por doquier a compas de sus caderas deseosas y desesperadas.  
>No pasó mucho hasta que la habitación quedase una vez mas en silencio y la temperatura corporal regresase a su estado natural.<em>

Sus músculos se relajan ante el contacto suave del colchón y unos golpes en la puerta lo alejan de su ensueño trayéndole de regreso a la realidad.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Tohma.

—¿Descansaste Ryuichi?—el presidente llega a su lado y juega con su cabello.  
>—¡Tohma!—se levanta alegre de la cama y abraza al rubio por los hombros—Ryu esta bien pero quiere a Kuma de regreso na no da—saluda con aquella característica muletilla sin significado alguno.<br>—K tiene a Kuma, le está dando un baño—si, una buena excusa para esconder la verdad. Ellos habían encontrado a Kumagoro hecho pedazos en el suelo con algunas partículas de relleno esparcidas por la pared.  
>—Luego de que Kuma regrese con Ryu, ¿podremos irnos de aquí na no da?—sonríe ante el toque del rubio en su cabello.<br>—Si, luego podremos irnos.

Como lo había prometido, y Seguchi era un hombre de palabra, luego de que el americano hubiese regresado con un nuevo y mejorado Kumagoro, tanto el _staff _como el grupo en sí estaba listo para seguir su camino, alejarse de aquella ciudad, de aquel hotel al cual, lo más probable, era que no regresasen nunca más.


End file.
